User talk:900bv
Please leave all messages on this page. For all previous messages, see Archive 1. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chat now! :P Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok I won't, I understad and thanks. Btw, I'm gonna be playing with deadraiser tommorow on ps3, if you have a ps3, then I can play with you. My gamertag is bountyhunter7714. If there is anytime you want to play nazi zombies, just ask. But yea, I haven't been on here for at least a month, hoping that would give everyone enough cool down time. So yea, I'm not here to meddle, or make anyone mad. I'm just here for Nazi Zombies. I've been getting really good at it. I used to be only able to get to round 10-14 on solo, but now I can get to round 20-26 on solo. Btw, am I able to make any contributions to the wiki, maybe we can all contribute strategies and then maybe can make a story out of us playing/ strategies. Bountyhunter7714 20:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Btw, I was reading your profile likes of Nazi Zombies, and yea, I like Nikolai too. He's pretty funny. Fire sale is my 2-3 favorite drop, and Juggernog is my favorite and most useful perk-a-cola. Speed Cola is my 2nd favorite perk-a-cola. Quick revive the third, Phd Flopper fourth, Deadshot Daiquiri fifth, Mule Kick sixth, Stamin-Up seventh, and Double Tap is the last. My favorite wonder weapon is either the ray gun or zap gun/ wave gun. I haven't really played Acension because I don't have it, but I like Kino Der Toten, Five, and Der Riese. Bountyhunter7714 20:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 And ok, that's fine. I understand. Like if we played at 5 pm, then you would be playing at like 5 am. Just guessing. I live in the U.S. Bountyhunter7714 21:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Album That's great, but you should probably do what me and DR have done. see here. Also, you have probably noticed the Dead Beetle and The Ebon Monster, you should probably do the same. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 19:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) What me and Dead done is put a name down for our third (The Ebon Monster/Dead Beetle), which reference the album. Then we put the songs down. So essentially, put your songs on the template, along with a name for your third (e.g "900 hill"). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Uhh, is Violet M. Riley supposed to be me? O-O because my name IRL is Megan Riley M (not telling last name) and I find that somewhat creepy. And the picture looks like me o-o .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 23:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh xD Sorry, I didn't know. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 23:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol I could tell. I'm finally writing Wiki War Zombie which is sorta a blend of my own ideas with some on here (I made that note on the page) and will be rather interesting, I'm hoping. Basically we (the users of NZP) were the only survivors and the only way to escape the zombies Richtofen sends to kill us/cease our souls is to go to different video game realms such as Halo:Reach, Borderlands, etc. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 23:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I Tried to Apologize I tried to explain everything to Vi, but now she hates me. I guess she is right, I'm a dick and I payed for it. I might as well leave and close my account. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 00:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That Thing Covenant Holy City: High Charity, outside the wreckage of Installation 04 Ninth Age of Reclamation (Covenant Calendar) The High Council Chamber was incredibly lively, both San ‘Shyuum (nicknamed the “Prophets”) and the Sangheili (nicknamed the “Elites”) members of the High Council of the Covenant sat on both sides of the circular room, observing the centre line. An Elite, boasting golden armour with a disheartened expression walked down the line, almost as if forcing his legs to move towards his trial. At the end of the line sat the three rulers of the Covenant Empire, the Hierarchs, the “Holy Prophets”. They were each distinctively different, on the left was a hologram of the youngest Prophet, Regret, wearing a dark blue-green robe and an evil smirk on her face. In the centre was a slightly older San ‘Shyuum, the Prophet of Truth. He was wearing a distinctive blood red robe, and the crown upon his head formed that of a medieval king, his eyes were bloodshot, and had he not been the leader of the Covenant he would be assumed to be made of the purist of evil. Finally, on the right was an elderly High Prophet, the Prophet of Mercy. His eyes were dull, his robe a light blue, grey hairs emerging from the swollen skin sacs hanging from the sides of his head, as well as his eyelashes. The Elite approached, holding his breath. Truth was the first to speak, “Admiral, you are accused of failure to command your forces, and failure to protect sacred forerunner relics.” “Holy Prophet, I did what I could with forces, surely you realise I had to focus on the undead when-” “You were right to focus your forces on the undead, but this demon, this ‘Master Chief’ managed to successfully defeat your men, and destroy the sacred ring,” Truth replied cutting the Elite off. Regret’s hologram moved towards Truth, and whispered to him, “The crowd demands punishment, make short work of this failure.” The councillors began talking loudly, all in tedious debate on how to punish the Elite on trial. Talking quickly escalated to shouting, too which Truth raised his hand to silence them, “You may be a high rank in this Covenant, but your actions in protecting the sacred ring was a colossal failure.” “Nay!” one of the San ‘Shyuum councillors called, “It was heresy!” This caused uproar in the chamber, until Mercy shouted out, “We will have order in this chamber, or our honour guards will have to dispense discipline!” The shouts dissipated. The Elite stared at Mercy’s dull eyes, the High Prophet was known to be merciful. He was often quick to lessen a charge should he have seen it too harsh or irrational. Mercy’s real name was Hod Ebon, and he was the only High Prophet who revealed this prior to his rise to politics. Clearing his incredibly long throat, Truth spoke to the Elite, “You are to be branded with the Mark of Shame for your actions, and following this the Council will decide your fate.” Desperate, the Elite turned his gaze once again to Mercy, but Mercy simply stared back, it was a fair punishment for a crime so great. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 00:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm still in chat you know. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:18,8/1/2012 19:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat now? Please :3 DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:21,8/5/2012 23:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat? DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 14:07,8/6/2012 14:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Navigation Already been discussed and decided against. I think the current set-up is fine. Magma-Man 23:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3 DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:52,8/8/2012 23:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what that message meant. Can you make it more understandable? No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 00:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 I'm sorry, but I don't remember saying anything bad about anybody's post. Sorry if I offended anybody, but I'm still confused. Oooooooohhhhh, okay, sorry. I won't do it anymore. Chat? o3o DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 15:15,8/30/2012 15:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry man. Chat again? My brother took my game time D: DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 15:38,9/3/2012 15:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Apple Sucks Yes these videos are usually stupid but I figured you'd find the opening amusing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLvMm9GH7mM&feature=channel&list=UL Magma-Man 23:46, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Nostalgia Critic I've selected three episodes for you and have linked you to the cruddy quality Youtube fan reuploads since apparently your computer is too cruddy to watch on the actual site. May I remind you that despite some of their openings such as in the commercial one I guess is an example of "American Comedy" or whatever that you said, but after that it gets to the main review where the point of the show is well... shown. It's to make fun of crappy old movies or similar. (Television shows, commercials, etc.) He does do serious reviews sometimes, a good example is his "DisneyCember" series, but I'm here to show you the funny ones. Star Trek: The Motion Picture Just watched this one. Good example of his reviews, it's funny and makes fun of a movie that is undenyably crappy. (I like Star Trek and I myself agree with all his points. This movie wasn't good.) *Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY6UpUcSDM8 *Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEtiLX5VzXU The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog In this one he reviews the television shows based off of the popular video game series. This is one of my favorite episodes, it always makes me laugh and when I watched it together with me, my older brother, and one of my brother's friends we were laughing the whole way through. *Actually found someone who uploaded the whole episode in one 18 minute part: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i03ftHMdy58 The Commercials This is absolutly hilarious as is both it's sequels. *Huh, this has one part as well. Hurray! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kb9ypPiq7Nk There you go. Magma-Man 21:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) MEE Expansion #2 Expanding the MEE template again for Outside Influence, care to yank a few more Iron Maiden red links from the wonderful world of the intrenets? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) The songs introduced in Time Monster also appear in Outside Influence (and I assumed Cabin too, if you look at my quotes). I put in introduced in because putting expansion on every single one just seemed weird. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 19:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Chatz That's where you should goz. Magma-Man 17:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC)